


Chocolate

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Family, Sisters, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cassandra and Stephanie: a perfect friendshipCassandra made a face as she tugged on her black All-Stars while her blue-eyed friend slipped feet into sandals. A moment later her hand was back to being manhandled into Stephanie’s grasp, and she was dragged along.If it had been anyone other than the rainbow-sprinkle-blonde-unicorn girl, they’d probably have had the air knocked out of them with a fist.





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eliniita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliniita/gifts), [konohaflameninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/konohaflameninja/gifts).

Stephanie Brown might have been a late baptism to the bat-family, but she wasn’t as new as some. Her beginning was as Spoiler, but she’d also worn other masks.

For example; the domino of Robin. Yet, despite that fact, she could never find peace and quiet surrounded by the other four who had shared that name.

“Oh, fucking Jesus, just give it back!” Jason Todd was screeching at Dick Grayson who continued to roll away with the game controller pressed against his chest, giggling.

As if there weren’t, like, a million others in the whicker basket next to the television.

Stephanie sighed and leaned into Cassandra Cain, grateful to be on the couch, a few feet above the discord. “You think they’ll stop soon, or should we just leave?”

Jason freed the item from his brother, only to realize batteries were missing. He angrily chucked it to the right of Dick’s head with a snarl.

Dick just laughed and laughed, arms outstretched to catch when Jason launched for attack.

“Nice to watch,” Cassandra replied as Tim and Damian’s voices flickered into the background.

“You can’t get angry at a cashier, just because they won’t accept yen.” 

“Money is money! Besides, she was an idiot. She didn’t even know how to translate the amount.”

“Ok, you gotta stop assuming that your expectations are normal. You’re not normal!”

Damian’s face turned bright red. “I’m the epitome of what normal should be for you-,” he offered a hiss at this point, “-_Americans_!”

“You’re such a snob!”

“Malls are utterly outdated either way, I don’t know why I agreed to this venture.”

“YOU asked _ME_!”

Stephanie looked back to where Jason and Dick lay on the floor, limbs entangle, but both watching the comical exchange between their younger siblings. 

The Romani was first to move, shoving his hand into Jason’s face. “_Gotcha_!”

“Mother _fucker_!”

Tim walked over to Stephanie and gave a quick kiss to her forehead and then one to the top of Cassandra’s head. “Batfamily holidays - they’re kill or be killed.”

A voice from the floor chirped: “And curse or ignore the cursing.” 

Jason offered his middle finger to Dick after that comment, then used his bare feet to kick him away (which started foot wrestling). “Thanksgiving ain’t for two more days, dipshit.”

Damian was busy questioning Tim as to what kind of foreign fighting his elder siblings were in engaged in, and Stephanie knew she had to leave. “Wanna trampoline, Cass?”

Stephanie jumped away and Cassandra jumped forward, smiles across both faces. They moved this way and that for awhile before Cass reached and Steph interlinked their fingers; both drawing closer.

“We should call Barbara! Girls club!”

Cass giggled in reply, shaking her head. “Not the same!”

“She’s a girl, isn’t she?” Stephanie refigured the jump, spreading out a leg to bend and lock behind the back of Cassandra’s knee. 

They both fell, but Cassie wound up on top, her hands seemingly-menacingly around Steph’s throat. “Not the same!”

A quick and panicked jerk, before Stephanie remembered this was play fighting … “Ok,” the blonde tugged the fingers away, then flipped her friend over so they were side by side on the black woven polypropylene material.

Cassandra nodded, grabbed a handful of Stephanie’s hair and tugged it to her nose, ignoring the exclamation of: ‘_ow_!’ “She’s smarter. Older. A teacher. You smell like fake apples and chemicals.”

Stephanie ignored that comment, freed her hair, and rolled away so she could bounce to a upright position. A hand was held out to pull Bruce Wayne’s daughter to stand beside her. “Well, at least I don’t smell like the all the boys combined.”

“Make me smell like you?”

Stephanie wanted to dare anyone to not love Cassandra the way she did. Even if Bruce had adopted Cain’s child, and every Robin was her brother, she doubted they even knew her anywhere near as well as she did. “Sure. Let’s ask Bruce for a credit card.”

Cassandra slightly curled her hands before moving, and touching them to either side of her chest. 

“Ok, you already have one, so-…” It was a gift to know how to sign, and knowing Cass’ personal sign language was even sweeter. She pulled her best friend’s left hand with a giggle as they leapt off the trampoline in sync. “You and me, Cass, we’re better than chocolate, and should buy a million pretty dresses!”

“Better than chocolate?”

“I don’t know why I said that, but yeah – together, were better than chocolate.”

Cassandra made a face as she tugged on her black All-Stars while her blue-eyed friend slipped feet into sandals. A moment later her hand was back to being manhandled into Stephanie’s grasp, and she was dragged along. 

If it had been anyone other than the rainbow-sprinkle-blonde-unicorn girl, they’d probably have had the air knocked out of them with a fist. “Mint?”

“No, just chocolate. Hey. Give me your car keys.”

Cass jerked her arm away. “I said **mint**.”

“Ok, fine, mint and chocolate. Happy?”

The wind blew, and red, orange and brown leaves drifted down, one of which found itself in tangled in the blonde’s hair, and Cassandra decided to never tell her. “Yes. Ok.”

“Good, now let’s get going before one of the boys stop us.” She grabbed Cass’ hand again to pull her along.

“Or Barbara!”

“I don’t think she’d appreciate how much were excluding her, or grouping her with boys; Truth be told, my lovely, you’re more masculine than she is.”

Cassie decisively didn’t agree with that: “We’re the girls!”

“Yeah, but excluding Barb isn’t-“

“She’s not excluded,” was the casual explanation as the two approached the garage. “She’s just more in the boys club than us.”

Stephanie stopped and reached into Cassandra’s camo hooded jacket, rooting through her pockets for the the car keys. “Yeah, I guess that’s true … maybe we should be offended? Isn’t the boys club kinda the most popular club?”

They both climbed into Cass’ car, Stephanie in the drivers seat, flicking through her phone’s settings as to connect the bluetooth. “Whatcha wanna listen to, honey-sweet?”

Cassandra snatched the phone away and began to scroll through the choices herself. “Our club is good too.”

“You’re so incredibly rude sometimes.” 

“Yes. And sometimes you’re nice.”

Stephanie tossed her head back and laughed while clicking her seatbelt. “Not the worst of insults.”

“Yours was ‘ok’ too …” Cassandra pressed her fingers together, shaping a heart, and happily smiled when Steph began to laugh all over again, the leaf still in her hair. “Who needs boys or the real Batgirl. Us? Good.”

“Oh, yeah. Us? We’re kinda’, sorta’, totally perfect.” 

END

**Author's Note:**

> I wish everyone grew up with online friends like mine! I’m spoiled! Check-out the gals I gifted this to. 
> 
> They’re beyond worthwhile.


End file.
